


【中露中】也是无名的短文，似乎是元旦贺文？-沉睡的储物箱

by anncubs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anncubs/pseuds/anncubs
Summary: 成书于2010-2011期间





	【中露中】也是无名的短文，似乎是元旦贺文？-沉睡的储物箱

**Author's Note:**

> 成书于2010-2011期间

【中露中】也是无名的短文，似乎是元旦贺文？

    冬天晚上的风特别冷，伊万紧了紧围巾依然阻止不了寒风往缝隙里灌。手中的水管快速的获取身体的温度，与冰冷的空气交换着彼此的能量，直要将他的体温降到他心里那样寒冷的程度。他抬头看了看月亮，惨白色的光芒洒在地面上显得格外凛冽。

   今天是这一年的最后一天了呢。

   伊万顺着身边废旧集装箱坐下，用水管挑开旁边的尸体。因为冷而凝结的血液顺着尸体的移动划出一块黑红色的幕布，星星点点飞溅出的血滴按照喷射出时的位置排列在地面上。弥漫起来的血腥味与冰冷的空气混合着麻痹了他的嗅觉神经，伊万吸了吸鼻子，强烈的味道让人闭上眼睛满脑子都是被红色浸染过的铁器。

   水管被放在身边。

 

 

   紧绷的神经此刻慢慢放松了一些，伊万从怀里掏出一个小酒瓶，那些散发着迷人醇香的液体顺着食道滑落至胃，像情人的嘴唇一样灼热，点燃他身体里的火焰。终于暖和了一些。

   于是心情愉快的哼起记忆深处的一首民谣。也许是父亲也许是母亲，总之是一个很温暖的人曾经唱给自己听。手风琴的伴奏以及发出“噼哩啪啦”木材爆裂声音的篝火，在白桦林的边缘地带的欢声笑语因为四周雪盖的静谧而被无限放大。

   尽管已经走调到无以附加的地步，那只轻巧的歌依然回荡在这个废弃的港口。

 

   唱歌的人不在了，但是歌还留了下来。

 

 

   终究还是喜欢雪一些。目前所在的这个城市没有热带的四季如春却没有可以见到雪花的冬季，处在亚热带的难堪位置没有雪景倒有寒风凛冽。

   面前港口里停着些小小船，船里的人回家了，没有家的人也去那些有家的气息的地方狂欢。伊万眨了眨眼，今天是2010年的最后一天了呢～他将手中的酒瓶塞进怀里，已经麻木的手出入时带出一张小纸条从衣服里滑落。

   伊万歪着头盯着那张小纸片发了一会儿愣，然后从几乎快凝固的血泊里拾起那张纸条。

   “A港B区，2010.12.31.晚10:00。”

   伊万想起了给他纸条的那位王老板。

 

   “你在找他吗？不过他现在已经洗手不干了，很难找到他目前的消息阿鲁。”这是一个月前，伊万第一次找到这位小个子中/国情报商人调查十年前杀掉自己父母的仇人时，他给自己的答复。

   对方笑得像个孩子似的给了他一个允诺，“等到你过生日的时候当作生日礼物送给你吧。”

   伊万留下了自己的号码，终于在昨天晚上接到了他的电话。

   “来我这边吧，电话里果然也是不安全的呢阿鲁。”

   微笑着来迎接他的王老板交给他一瓶从俄/罗/斯进口的伏特加，伊万第一眼瞟到了那个瓶盖上以扭曲的状态被塞入的纸条。

   “生日快乐阿鲁！”王老板的笑容有增无减的看着伊万将报酬划到自己的帐户上。

   “不过伊万先生你最好不要去，这是我对你的忠告。”和声音一起的是一只手从背后申来抓住他的手腕，转了身正打算离开的伊万回头看见王耀认真的看着他。

   “为什么呢？”

   对方愣了一秒然后笑着收回了手。

   “哈，哈，没事，不过是习惯性想要再赚些外快罢了…”

 

   这只是一个小细节，所以王老板送他到门口的时候，伊万已经彻底忽略了这件事。

 

 

   真是美好的生日啊。

 

 

   一身轻松的伊万抓住手边的水管撑起有些酥麻的脚起身，弯曲的膝盖正欲伸直时，耳朵敏锐的捕捉到“砰＿＿＿”的声音，做出反应之前脚已经先于大脑动作，不受控制的脚软让他的身体向下一落。

   “噗＿＿＿＿”血肉被戳破的声音在这空旷的地方显得格外刺耳，由黑暗角落射来的子弹眨眼间嵌入左肩。还来不及感受到疼痛的伊万，被这强大的冲击力推倒在地。

   伊万看见前方的角落里又闪起红色的激光束，他的身体却动弹不得。大脑一片空白的时候被忽略的片段被翻了出来。

   那个时候如果……

   伊万想起了那双认真的眼睛，黑色的瞳孔里的锐利也许才是能让王老板的招牌长久屹立在此行业不倒的原因。

   伊万握了握拳头，现在想这些事，已经，晚了吧……

   在这个几乎要放弃挣扎的时候。

 

 

   “嘀呜嘀呜＿＿＿＿！”

   漫天警笛从港口后方远远传来，红色激光束一晃眼消失了。伊万眨眨眼，昏昏沉沉的大脑还未反应过来目前情况。他刚刚从不明狙击手的枪口下脱险，现在要面对警Cha。形势变化了可是却一点都没有好转。

   伊万有些疲倦的闭上眼，失血过多让他丧失了判断能力。怎样绷紧神经也不再能敏锐的察觉四周的情况，干脆放弃了感受外界的环境变化。他只剩下呼吸的力气，连思考都变得吃力。

 

 

   不过就在他静静等待着警cha的这段时间，一只手轻轻抚上他的脖颈。

   “伊万，还活着吗阿鲁？”

   音色以及这样特别的口癖提醒了伊万对方的身份，他费力睁开眼睛，扎着马尾王老板出现在他的面前。

   “恩……”努力呼吸以支撑这身体不失去生命，伊万已经喘不过气来。

   “警cha来了……我要想办法带你快点离开这里，不过你得告诉我有没有其他人看见过你？”

   “除了……一个刚刚狙击我的人……”伊万努力想了想，“……没……有了……”

   “那就好…”对方又再次露出微笑，正当伊万再次准备闭上眼睛倒进王耀的怀中时，他感觉到一个冰冷的东西抵在他的胸口。

   王耀一直在微笑。

   “这个是送给你的生日礼物阿鲁。”

（对了…为什么我没有注意到这一点…）

   “一个人度过元旦节的日子，现在就结束掉吧…”

   （他为什么会知道我的生日？）

   “再见，露西亚。”

 

 

   世界陷入黑暗。

 

＋    ＋    ＋

 

   “小香，那个案子已经结束了吧？”

   “我觉得疑点还有很多，这个死掉的伊万布拉金斯基很明显是被第三人杀掉的，根本不是简单的案子。但是上头不让查了。”

   “又不是你的工作你就不要操心了阿鲁！”

   王耀微笑的把弟弟推出门，“你已经是档案科的人了就不要管特案组的事情嘛！”

   “大哥，是你去找让上司调的对不对…”

   “特案组太危险了阿鲁！我不允许你待在那里阿鲁！”

   “大哥……”

 

＋    ＋    ＋

   “说好了只有一发子弹的时间，你该换个杀手了阿鲁……”

   “呐，我动手可是要加钱的……”

   “呵呵……您知道就好。”

   “合作愉快阿鲁。”

＋    ＋    ＋

   [据警方调查，此次案件为黑帮组织内部矛盾，死亡的两人均为本市X组织成员……]

 

   “啧啧，这世道太危险了阿鲁。”

   王老板慢慢押了一口茶。

＋FIN＋


End file.
